diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Eve of Destruction (Quest)
"We augment your skill and grant you entry to the interior of Mount Arreat, wherein lies the Worldstone. Beware. You will not be alone." - the Ancients Eve of Destruction is the final quest of both Act V and the game. After the player proves him/herself worthy by defeating The Ancients in battle they task the player with confronting the last remaining Prime Evil, Baal, before he corrupts the Worldstone. Should Baal gain full control of the Worldstone, the boundaries between the mortal realm and the Burning Hells could shatter, and the forces of Hell would spew forth and overtake everything mankind has struggled to build. The quest is completed when Baal is slain. Tyrael will appear inside the Worldstone's chamber, telling the player that Baal already corrupted the Worldstone and that it now must be destroyed. Tyrael then opens a portal to safety. Tips and additional information You must fight your way through the Worldstone Keep until you arrive in the Throne of Destruction, where Baal will summon five waves of minions against you. Once the minions are gone, you must enter the Worldstone Chamber and kill Baal. See the Baal article for tips on how to defeat the Lord of Destruction. Before you can fight Baal, you must first defeat his minions. Baal summons five waves of different enemies, each wave consisting of a 'signature' monster representing the monster's Act. The wave is led by a Unique Monsters. These are as follows: * Wave I (Act I): Colenzo the Annihilator is summoned with Warped Ones. Prior to patch 1.10 he was summoned with other Warped Shamans. He is Fire Enchanted and immune to fire. * Wave II (Act II): Achmel the Cursed is summoned with Unravelers and Burning Dead. He is immune to magic. * Wave III (Act III): Bartuc the Bloody is summoned with council members. He is Lightning Enchanted and is immune to lightning. * Wave IV (Act IV): Ventar the Unholy is summoned with Venom Lords. He is Extra Fast. * Wave V (Act V): Lister the Tormentor is summoned with Minions of Destruction. He has Spectral Hit. Corpses are cleared after a wave has been defeated. If the player has trouble dealing with a particular wave, he/she can lure the monsters away from Baal's throne. Upon returning to Baal, he will think they're dead and proceed with summoning the next wave. This can prove to be a useful strategy when dealing with the powerful Minions of Destruction; Baal will simply enter the Worldstone Chamber, allowing you to chase him. After the player has defeated Baal, Tyrael will appear and open a special portal (titled 'Destruction's End'). Upon 'entering' this portal, the game's final cinematic will play and the game will end. Therefore it's advised to return to Harrogath first and finish any business left there. Quest Dialogue :"The Prime Evils are no more." Druid :"Baal...join your brothers in Oblivion." Necromancer :"Baal, never doubt my skills." Amazon :"My work here is truly done." Paladin :"Baal... you shall no longer taint this mortal realm." Sorceress :"The last of the three has fallen." Assassin :"The last of the Prime Evils has been finished." Category:Act V Quests